The overall purpose of the Survey Research Core (SRC) is to provide standardized services for conducting survey-based research. The SR(5 collects and manages survey-based research data for population-based studies. SRC utilizes a critical mass of highly trained personnel to maximize efficiency, reduce the cost and optimize participation rates from survey-based research. The Core services include: i) sample selection; ii) survey design and pre-testing; iii) implementing and monitoring mailed surveys; iv) conducting all aspects of telephone survey; v) implementation of all aspects of web-based survey; vi) tracking study subjects lost to follow-up; and vii) automated data entry. The SRC is located in the Department of Population Sciences that houses the vast majority of the Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS) members. While the SRC serves primarily the members of the CCPS Program, it has also provided services to members of the Hematological Malignancies, and Developmental Cancer Therapeutics Programs interested in conducting research utilizing mailed, web-based, or telephone surveys for collecting exposure or outcome data. Dr. Can- Lan Sun has directed the Core since its inception in 2006. The staff of the SRC includes one Clinical Research Associate, and one MS-prepared Biostatistician, with close collaboration with and supervision by the Ph.D.-level Biostatistician. In order to handling mass mailing surveys and collecting high-quality data, the SRC utilizes Cardiff Teleform Information Capture System, an automated content capture system, and the DatStat Illume integrated platform to conduct web-based surveys. Since December 2007, SRC services have been utilized by 40 studies, resulting in the development of over 150 forms. The vast majority of the core's time has been spent on scannable form design/on-line survey design, scanning/ verification and database management Services provided by the SRC have resulted in several high impact publications.